


Time Out

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hints of mommy/baby dynamics, but no incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Emma’s time out she wants reassurance that mommy still loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: time out  
> Word Count: 214

Emma hadn’t  _meant_  to be bad, she hadn’t  _meant_  to break mommy’s vase, and it really  _was_  an accident but Emma had panicked the second she heard the vase shatter on the ground, memories of very angry, loud foster parents reemerging. So she may have lied to mommy, a very bad lie that had had got her easily caught and resulted in her current position: standing in a time out, in the corner of the room. Mommy had said twenty minutes, and at first, Emma had kept count but then the bad memories of what had happened after the time out, the rejection and subsequent sending back to the home had Emma rattled. What if mommy realised how bad Emma was? What if Mommy gave Emma back? Maybe that was why it had been so long since Mommy had sent Emma to the corner? Maybe-  
  
“Emma?” Mommy. That was Mommy’s voice. She was still here.  
  
“Mommy?” It came out as a whine “Mommy I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be bad, please don’t send me away. Please.”  
  
And then Mommy was everywhere, surrounding Emma. Holding her tight and not letting go.  
  
“Mommy’s going nowhere baby, I’m always going to be here with you. And no matter what you do, I’ll never send you away.” 


End file.
